


You Can't Fight True Love

by the-ladyhades (Itrustyoutokillme)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/M, Magic, Rape, Whump, dub-con, face grabbing, forced sexual intercourse, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 22:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itrustyoutokillme/pseuds/the-ladyhades
Summary: Emma, as a Dark One, pays a visit to Killian aboard the Jolly Roger.





	You Can't Fight True Love

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the warnings people. This is a rape fic and whilst not as graphic as others, it may be triggering. Please do not read if this might upset you. Stay safe means mentally as well as physically.

Killian hadn’t slept for so many days he was beginning to give up hope of ever resting. He was tired and weary, his body in a constant fight with his mind that told him each and every day that Emma was not a Dark One. His unwelcome nightmares had not become a reality in which the worst parts of his true love had emerged, silver-haired and pure darkness. He was sure that once he finally had succumb to slumber, he would wake and everything would be as it was, before the swirls of black took ahold and Emma had been lost.

A soft caress of his cheek woke him, a sleepy smile spreading across his lips as he nuzzled into her palm. He heaved a sigh, sleep sticking his eyelids closed as he stretched out lazily and clutched her hand to his face. Her skin was warm, soft fingertips tracing the ridges of his cheek scar, something he had always found so endearing and personal that it made his heart soar and his skin prickle with excitement.

“Wake up, Killian.” 

Her voice was soft and enticing and filled him with a cosy sense of familiarity, but when he opened his eyes, blinking to concentrate his gaze, he stiffened immediately. It wasn’t his Emma after all, her sunlit locks replaced with the frost of winter, tainted, faded by the coldness that had invaded her soul. He pulled away, suddenly more awake with a Dark One sitting on the side of his cabin bed. He leaned out of her reach and gave her a narrowed stare that just earned him a laugh.

“Don’t be like that,” she cooed, unable to tear her eyes from his naked form. The sheet covering his lower half was thin at best, outlining every detail of what was hidden underneath when the ship rocked just so. “Mmm,” she hummed contently between laps of the waves, “I've missed that.”

“_You _haven’t missed anything,” Killian spat. He tugged at the sheet until it covered his stomach and rolled his head away from her.

“I’m still the woman you fell in love with,” she told him with a smirk. “Whether you like to admit that or not.”

“I doubt that,” Killian grumbled sadly. “You are just using this body as a vessel, a means to an end, and you might talk just like my love, but you’re not the Emma I remember.”

“I can be,” she said coyly and he gave her a look. She raised an eyebrow and her lips turned up in the corner, her eyes glinting with excitement. When she lifted her hand he didn't even flinch, and before he had time to blink, a puff of black smoke engulfed her form. When it cleared, fading into nowhere, there was Emma. _His _Emma. With her sun bleached hair and the dimples in her cheeks so beautiful he couldn’t decide if it was the sunrise flooding through the porthole or just her natural decadence lighting his quarters.

“Emma,” he breathed, her name holding so much emotion at that moment that he felt a pang of first love strike his heart all over again.

“I’m right here,” she smiled sweetly.

“I miss you,” he said sadly, his voice catching on a lump that had begun to form in his throat.

She reached out, cupping his face again, and giving him a serene smile. “I’m right here,” she repeated softly and he let out a sob, his hand flying up to catch hers and hold it to his face. He nuzzled into her palm, stubble scratching over her skin, and sighed, shaking his head sadly. He pulled her hand from his face and let it drop to the bed beside him.

“No, you’re not, love,” he said evenly. He ground his teeth, the muscles in his jaw ticking and causing his ears to move up into his sleep messed hair. He had tossed and turned so much in his disturbed sleep that it was sticking out in all directions. Killian ran his hand through it, ruffling his slightly too long locks with a shake of his head. “Not like this.”

Emma’s smile faded, a stone cold stare overtaking her features. The visage she had portrayed slipped, the Dark One’s true nature showing through when her lips ticked up at the corners into an evil smirk.

“I can make you want me, Killian,” she told him coldly.

“You wouldn’t,” he ground out.

“Wouldn’t I?” She countered with a smile. It made him feel sick, to see what his Emma had become. So wrong, so twisted and dark that he wasn’t sure she would even recognise herself anymore.

Before he could answer, with another wave of her hand and a plume of dark smoke, she had magically transformed again. Gone were the clothes she had on previously, replaced with a barely there négligée that just about gave him a glimpse of her buttocks. His heart just about stopped in his chest, the constriction around his torso making his lungs hurt. She had her hair down, something he always liked, and when she ran her hands over her bare thighs, gently pulling up the sheer, red fabric of the gown as she neared her hips, his stomach tied itself into a knot.

He swallowed thickly and couldn’t stop his gaze drifting downwards, watching her nimble fingers brush over her inner thigh and right up to her smooth, shaven sex. She smirked, arching her back until her nipples were visible beneath the fabric, taunting him, begging for his mouth. He licked his lips, his eyes briefly drifting up to hers before he looked away again with revulsion. 

“See how much you want me, baby?” she told him coyly. She grabbed his hand, thrust it upon her chest and began kneading her flesh, heavy squeezes that caused her nipples to pull tight under his palm. 

He wanted to pull away, his mind battling his body that was so eager to react. Underneath the sheet his groin tingled and he felt himself harden. He kept telling himself he could stop it, kept saying it over and over in his mind, but despite his best efforts, he was rock hard in no time.

“You’ve bewitched me,” he growled through a clenched jaw.

“Don’t fight this,” Emma purred. Her eyes flicked towards his lap, the dark grey sheet well and truly tented, despite the scowl on his face. “It would make it so much easier.”

Already prone, Killian was helpless to resist when Emma moved to straddle him. She tugged at the sheet until he was exposed, his cock bobbing between her legs like an eager hound at the foot of its master. Totally powerless he watched as she ground down onto him, her slippery folds enveloping him and making his eyes flutter closed. It was wrong and he couldn’t stop himself when an exhale morphed into a moan.

Sweat beaded his brow but he wasn’t sure if it was because of her heat or the sun rising outside and warming up his cabin. His mind was foggy, a haze and not his own, the sickening feeling in his gut outweighed by the warmth of her as she lifted herself and rubbed his tip over her entrance. His fingers itched, his hand balling into a fist and his stump pushing into the mattress with what felt like the last morsel of his resolve, and his toes curled almost instinctively at the feel of her against his solid member.

“You sure have missed me,” Emma chuckled excitedly. Her grip on him was so hard, just the way he liked it, and when she twisted her hand at his base, he felt himself stiffen. “Oh no,” Emma teased quickly, releasing him and rising up on her knees so their most intimate regions were apart. “This isn’t for you, do you hear me? I need a good fuck, so no coming yet, Captain.” She leaned forward, stroking the side of his face with her long fingers, her lips inches from his, but with all the effort he could muster he turned his head away.

“Stop,” he begged. “I don’t want this.”

“Are you sure?” Emma purred against his cheek. She lowered herself again, rubbing her clit against him, her whole body shuddering. She was met with silence, his lips pulled tight across his face when she sat back up. “It feels like you do.”

“What do you want?” Killian growled, trying to ignore the throbbing he felt from her entrance as she ground down on his hardness.

“I want you,” Emma cooed, raking her fingers down his chest. “Don’t you want me?” She pulled a thin ribbon tied at her bosom, the gown falling open to reveal her breasts, nipples hard and aching. His breath caught in his throat, betraying him again, and she grinned wickedly when his cock bounced up and slapped her aching sex.

She didn’t wait for his response before she settled herself over him once more, her core enveloping him as she slowly and deliberately pushed down onto him. He shivered with every inch, fighting the way his body craved her after so long but unable to stop it, disgusted in the way it bent to her will. He repulsed even himself, a floating sensation taking him over as she started riding him with glee.

“Yes!” she sang, her hands flying into her hair and her fingers tangling themselves up there.

“No,” Killian whimpered, pinching his eyes closed and letting a tear roll down his cheek.

“Look at me, baby,” she panted, giving his face a playful slap. “This is no fun if you don’t.”

Killian opened his eyes at her command, unable to look away as she fucked him like a worthless sex toy. It was painful, her thighs crushing his hips as she sought out her pleasure, nails digging into his flesh like a wild animal, using him as he was paralyzed beneath her. His heart was simultaneously elated and broken, spiking between both and causing him real pain that this could even have happened between them.

“There’s my boy,” she gasped, his length hitting just the right spot. “Watch me,” she commanded with sultry darkness, grabbing his jaw and forcing his head towards her. “Watch me come.”

“Please,” Killian pleaded. 

“Oh, I love it when you beg,” she growled, digging her nails into his torso. “Gets me real hot.” She increased her pace, clit bumping his body and her toes beginning to curl. “You’re going to come in me-,”

“I won’t,” he forced through gritted teeth, looking away once more.

Emma grabbed his jaw, twisting his neck until he was looking at her again. His eyes were watery but he could make out her smirk through his tears. “You will,” she barked. “You’re going to fucking breed me.”

He tried to block out her moaning, tried to fight the flutter in his balls, but there was nothing he could do. His body had decided to betray him one last time, his will unable to fight hers, and as she came on top of him, he was overwhelmed with a burning that licked at his soul. His fingernails dug into the palms of his hands leaving crescent moon indents in their wake, a few even breaking skin with how hard he fought his own orgasm, but there was no use. He came, spilling himself into the fluttering walls of her vice like core with a pained grunt.

And then she laughed, schoolgirl-like and innocent just like she used to after they had made love. He turned away again, chest heaving from the exertion of his fight, repulsed by how easy he had been to manipulate. “Same time tomorrow?” She teased, righting her sheer gown.

“Never,” he grunted. “You’re evil and your tricks are the only reason this happened,” he spat with his last ounce of defiance.

Emma let out an exaggerated sigh, her fingers toying with the expanse of wiry hair below his navel as she tilted her head sideways in mock sympathy. “Oh, Killian,” she smiled sickly sweet. “Don't you see? I didn’t force you to do anything you didn’t want to, or more precisely, your body didn't want to. This was all you, _love_.” She rose, letting his release drip down onto his now limp cock in a last degrading act. 

“You truly are despicable,” he whimpered, swallowing hard at the realisation that she was right, and had he tried, he could have fought her off.

“No,” she corrected him, transforming back into the silver-haired, leather-clad image of the Dark One he had come to despise. She stood beside him now, blood red lips unblemished by their tryst and standing out against her pale skin. “That will be next time when I _will_ use my magic to hold you down.” 

He clutched the sheet and pulled it to his chin, trying to cover himself up. He rolled onto his side and pulled his knees to his chest, desperately trying to hide the shame he felt inside. He wanted Emma to tell him it would be okay, to stroke the hair from his face as he wept, but there was no comfort left, only the black soul of the demon inhabiting the woman he loved.

“You can’t fight true love, Killian. And you can’t fight me,” she sang with a sickening smile, waving her hand and disappearing in a cloud of smoke as quickly as she had appeared.


End file.
